


You’re Somebody Else

by ailaikclarke



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, Supercorp reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikclarke/pseuds/ailaikclarke
Summary: The season 5 trailer gave me an idea. That scene with both Kara&Lena crying is going to kill me, so here you go.ORLena tells Kara that she knows.





	1. Someone You Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty sure that this season is going to kill me. We’re either going to get Supercorp, or Evil!Lena and I’m here for both.  
> Even though turning Lena evil is kind of... Lame. Also, lazy.  
> (Longer chapters to come)

_I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain_

_Now the day bleeds into nightfall_   
_And you're not here_   
_To get me through it all_   
_I let my guard down_   
_And then you pulled the rug_   
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved._

“Take your glasses off.”

Kara inhaled sharply, then opened her mouth to reply. She looked at Lena for what felt like one, endless moment, then took her glasses off. The brunette closed her eyes, then pursed her lips. A single tear escaped her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

“Why?” She whispered. She blinked, letting a few more tears stain her cheeks and chin. She didn’t even try to wipe them away, realising that it would be pointless. “Why did you lie to me?”

Kara took a step forward, feeling a multitude of tears forming behind her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?!” Lena repeated, much louder. Her broken voice hit Kara like a kryptonite knife to the heart.

Kara shook her head. “I…”

“Give me one good reason why you’ve been lying to me for almost three years. One good reason. I only need one.” She was almost pleading, praying for a reason why her best friend would hide her true identity for that long. Her voice had gone back to being faint, almost like a whisper. “Please.”

“You’re the only person I get to be human with.” Her voice was like a whisper, almost getting lost in the space between their two bodies. Lena almost didn’t hear her, with the sound of her own heartbeat almost deafening her.

“What did you say?”

Kara took an uncertain step forward. “You’re the only person I get to be human with.”

Her voice was louder this time, it didn’t feel like a whisper anymore. It was clear, certain, strong.

“That is bullshit.” Lena commented, her voice flat. “There are countless of people who only know you as Kara Danvers. You can be human with them. You didn’t need to be human with me.”

The blonde took a second step forward. “They’re not you. You’re my best friend and I felt like I could be myself with you. I didn’t have to worry about being… A Super.”

“Do you really think that me knowing would have changed our relationship?” Lena asked. “Do you really think that I would have treated you differently?”

Kara shook her head. “No.”

“I can’t even look at you right now.” Lena commented. “I was ready to give you another chance. I waited for you to say it. I thought that, maybe, you were waiting for the right moment to say it. I convinced myself that you were waiting for the mess that Lex created to go away before telling me.”

She swallowed hard, wiping away the tears from her face. “I don’t know why I was waiting. I don’t know why I was willing to give you another chance. I really don’t know.”

“I wanted to tell you.”

Lena shook her head. “And, yet, you didn’t.”

She looked at Kara for one, last, time before walking away and never looking back.


	2. I Love You

_Maybe won't you take it back_  
_Say you were tryna make me laugh_  
 _And nothing has to change today_  
 _You didn't mean to say "I love you"_  
 _I love you and I don't want to._  
 _The smile that you gave me_  
 _Even when you felt like dying_  
 _We fall apart as it gets dark_  
 _I'm in your arms in Central Park_  
 _There's nothing you could do or say_  
 _I can't escape the way, I love you_  
 _I don't want to, but I love you._

  
“I wake up every morning and think about what her eyes looked like the last time I saw her.” Kara whispered. “I go to bed every night with the same image in my head.”

Her sister nodded.

“I swear to Rao, her eyes are one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.” Kara continued. “I just can’t picture them anymore. I can only picture them the way they were that day. Sad, red, swollen. A clear picture of what was going on inside her mind and heart.”

Alex nodded a second time.

“I can’t remember what happiness looks like in her eyes. I can only remember the tears flowing down her cheeks and how her eyes almost looked clearer than usual, lighter, even. I’m afraid I won’t ever get to see them happy again.”

Her sister closed her eyes.

“And it scares me to death, because I know that I am the reason why she’s heartbroken. I’m the reason why her smile was turned to dust, why her happiness was turned to sorrow.” Kara inhaled sharply. “She would have trusted me with her life.”

Alex raised her hand to stop her. “She loves you too much to let this ruin your friendship.”

“That’s the thing.” Kara whispered. “I’m afraid I can’t classify what Lena and I have or rather, had, as friendship. Not anymore. Not on my part.”

Her older sister frowned. “I’m sorry, what?”

Kara sighed before getting up. “Maybe my secret identity wasn’t the biggest secret I’ve ever kept from Lena.”

“I’m not following.” Alex commented. “What are you trying to tell me?”

Kara took a deep breath. “I’m in love with her. I’ve been in love with her for the longest time.”

“Oh my God.”

The Super pursed her lips. “I know. I’ve been trying to bury it, but it’s… Impossible.”

“You need to tell her.” Alex replied.

“What’s that going to change?” Kara asked. “She hates me. She doesn’t trust me anymore. I broke her heart.”

Her sister was silent for a moment. “Maybe she feels the same. Maybe that’s why it hurt that much.”

“Or maybe she’s going to shoot me with a kryptonite shotgun and kill me for good.”

“How long have you known?”

Kara was silent for a moment, pacing back and forth. She couldn’t even look at her sister, who had just found out what she considered to be her biggest secret. “A while.”

 **Lena Luthor** : Can you please come by my office today?

“Lena just texted me.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Why?”

“She wants me to go by her office.” Alex replied. “Today.”

 **Alex Danvers** : Sure. I can be there in fifteen minutes.  
**Lena Luthor** : I’ll see you later.

“What did she say?”

Alex shrugged. “Nothing, that she’ll see me later. I’ll let you know what she tells me.”

“Come back here as soon as you’re done.” Kara commented. “And please, please, find out as much as you can.”

Her sister nodded. “I’ll see you later.”

Much like her sister, Alex hadn’t seen Lena in almost three weeks. After the fight with Kara, she’d demanded to be left alone from everyone in Kara’s close circle, and her wish had been granted. Alex had thought many times to drop by her office with one excuse or the other, but had never found the courage to face the young CEO.

While riding the lift up to Lena’s office, she realised that her hands were shaking. She had no reason to be nervous, but started wondering whether Lena had figured out that it was easier to kill her rather than trying to harm her super-sister.

She knocked three times on Lena’s door, then took a deep breath before walking in. Her eyes went immediately to where Lena was sitting, looking paler than usual. Alex took a couple of steps forward, starting to notice how different Lena’s face looked.

She’d always been a hard worker, spending most of her time between CEO duties and her lab, but the bags under her eyes showed a different kind of tiredness. Alex figured it was the type of tiredness that can only be brought by heartbreak.

“Hey.” She whispered.

Lena got up from the chair, tilting her head to the side. “Hello.”

“How have you been?” Alex asked, cursing herself for how foolish that question sounded.

Lena blinked twice. “Fantastic. How about you?”

“I’m okay.” Alex replied.

“You’re probably wondering why I called you here.” Lena stated.

Alex nodded. “I’m hoping it’s not to kill me.”

“That would be foolish of me.” Lena replied. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

The short haired woman didn’t know if Lena was being sarcastic or not. She had noticed that her voice was different as well, it almost sounded like she was talking to a different person. “Right.”

“We’re friends, Alex.” Lena continued. “I didn’t want you to think that my fallout with your sister is going to affect our friendship in any way. I needed time for myself, away from everyone, but I’m ready to resume my normal life now.”

Alex nodded. “I’m glad to hear that. What about Kara?”

“We shall not speak about her.” Lena whispered, clenching her jaw. “Not now, not ever.”


	3. Paralysed

_When did I become so numb?_   
_When did I lose myself?_   
_All the words that leave my tongue_   
_Feel like they came from someone else_   
_I'm paralysed_   
_Where are my feelings?_   
_I no longer feel things_   
_I know I should_   
_I'm paralysed_   
_Where is the real me?_   
_I'm lost and it kills me inside_   
_I'm paralysed._

  
Almost four weeks had passed since her fight with Kara and not a single day since she’d thought about her former best friend. Four weeks of sleepless nights, too many glasses of scotch and endless tears rolling down her cheeks.

She was spending most of her time at her L-Corp, busying herself with meetings and paperwork. Entering L-Corp in the morning meant switching to CEO mode, and leaving sad Lena at home, crying on her bed.

She wondered how Kara was doing, then quickly shook her head to make the thought go away. She couldn’t think about her. Not anymore. She’d already thought about Kara that morning and the time to be upset was over.

Alex would visit her every other day, still carefully trying to talk about Kara and what had happened between them. Lena would go silent, then shake her head and sigh. She wouldn’t say anything, and Alex would change the subject to something lighter.

She understood what Alex was trying to do, which was why she never got angry at her attempts. She was giving her time, while subtly telling her that they had to talk about it, one way or the other. She understood that Alex was in an awful position, standing in the fire that was between Kara and Lena.

“You should come to game night.” Alex commented one day.

Lena looked at her, then raised an eyebrow. Is she going to be there? It was a question that she wanted to ask, but she couldn’t bring herself to say those words.

“Kara’s going to be there.” Alex continued. “But so are Jon, Brainy, Nia and Kelly.”

Lena pursed her lips. “I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you.” Alex whispered, startled by Lena’s phone vibrating on her desk. “Is she still texting you?”

The younger woman nodded. “Every single day. One text a day.”

She looked down, staring at her phone screen as Alex walked to the door.

“Call me.”

Lena nodded, unlocking her phone. “I will. Thank you for coming to see me.”

She heard Alex opening and closing the door behind her back as she stared at her conversation with Kara. She looked at all those texts Kara had sent her, one each day, twenty nine messages. Twenty nine thoughts left hanging. Twenty nine empty excuses. Twenty nine times Lena had cried while staring at her phone.

She took a deep breath before scrolling back to the first message she’d received after their fight. She remembered feeling furious when Kara’s name had appeared on her screen and throwing her phone against the wall.

 **Kara Danvers** : I’m sorry. I’m really, deeply, sorry.

 **Kara Danvers** : I love you. Please never forget that I do.

 **Kara Danvers** : I understand why you’re angry, I really do. I just wish there was a way for me to know that you’re okay.

Lena realised soon enough that her anger towards those texts was slowly dissipating when she didn’t throw her phone to the wall on the fourth day. That day, she decided to send Jess to CatCo with a pointless excuse. When Jess asked her if she was meant to talk to Kara, Lena replied that she didn’t care.

 **Kara Danvers** : Thank you. You’re still the most selfless person I know.

Kara Danvers: I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I know that you feel betrayed, and you probably feel like I didn’t tell you because I don’t trust you, but that is absolutely not the truth. I do trust you, Lena. I’d trust you with my life.

 **Kara Danvers** : I feel so empty. I know that it’s entirely my fault, but this is hurting me way more than I expected.

 **Kara Danvers** : Game Night tonight… I’m not going. I can’t. Not if you’re not on my side.

Lena got really drunk that night, picturing Kara on her sofa with endless amounts of Chinese take-out and tubs of ice cream.

 **Kara Danvers** : Jess came in today. She said that you only got to work after lunch… That is so… Unlike you. I hope you’re okay.

 **Kara Danvers** : I feel so lost. So... Incredibly lost.

 **Kara Danvers** : I’m sorry.

 **Kara Danvers** : I really do hope that you’ll be able to forgive me one day. There’s nothing I want more. 

**Kara Danvers:** You know how they say that you only know how much you care about someone the moment you lose them? I always thought it was a really weird thing to say, how can you not know how much you care about someone without losing them? I think... I think I get it now. I did know how much I care about you even before this, now I just... I don’t know. Come back to me, please. 

Lena almost replied that night. She typed a reply as she cried tears of sorrow, but decided not to send it. She didn’t sleep, but spent the night on her penthouse balcony, looking at the stars. Secretly hoping to see Supergirl flying around.

 **Kara Danvers:** I just... I just want to talk. Hope you’re well.

 **Kara Danvers** : Alex forced me to eat kale today. It made me think about the nights spent in your penthouse, with me downing countless containers of potstickers and you drinking a green smoothie. Those are the things that I miss the most, together with coming to check on you late at night and making sure that you’re not asleep at L-Corp or still working when the city sleeps. 

**Kara Danvers:** National City looks... Less vibrant, less colourful... Almost colder.

Lena had the same feeling. The world around her felt dull, almost as if it had gone from vibrantly coloured to black and white. 

**Kara Danvers:** Brainy took me to Big Belly Burger. I feel like even food doesn’t taste the same without you. I don’t mean it in a weird way, but like... I just miss you, Lena. I miss you.

 **Kara Danvers:** We’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. I’m sure we will.

 **Kara Danvers:** I am so tired of feeling like I can’t breathe.

 **Kara Danvers:** Sometimes I listen to music and some songs remind me of you. “Watching films on the couch is a bit weird with you gone. Driving sucks, I never laugh like I did when you were here. It gets so difficult late at night, when I can’t see your face.” 

That night, Lena decided that she was ready to take a step forward. Every single text that Kara sent her made her cry, even the ones about food. Her heart was breaking, and Lena couldn’t take it anymore.

 **Kara Danvers:** Alex is coming to see you right now. I am nervous, but happy that you’re finally ready to talk to someone. 

**Kara Danvers:** I am so happy that you’re ready to welcome Alex back into your life. So, so happy. 

**Kara Danvers:** “Every breath that I’ve been taking since you left feels like a waste on me.”

 **Kara Danvers:** How are you? I’ve been extremely tired lately, I reckon it’s probably because I can’t sleep properly. Deep down, I know that you can’t, either. 

**Kara Danvers:** I caught myself hoping that you’d come to game night to yell at me. I think I’m going crazy.

Lena felt relieved that Kara had decided to go to game night. For how angry she was, knowing how much Kara was suffering was killing her. 

**Kara Danvers:** I kind of want to forget for a moment your request of being left alone and fly up to your balcony and beg you to forgive me, but I won’t do that. Because I’m not desperate.

 **Kara Danvers:** I’m guessing technically sending your flowers doesn’t break my promise to leave you alone. Does it?

Lena asked Jess to dry the flowers for her. 

**Kara Danvers:** And they say it gets easier with time. That is some bullshit.

 **Kara Danvers:** I love you.

 **Kara Danvers:** I feel so numb and powerless.

 **Kara Danvers** : Forgive me, for all the things I did, but mostly for the ones I did not.

She stared at that last text for a long time before switching to her conversation with Alex. She took a deep breath before typing out her message, then quickly pressed “send”.

 **Lena Luthor:** I’ll see you tonight. 


	4. House

_And I don't wanna change a thing about you_  
_I'm just here to grow beside you_  
 _I want you to know that_  
 _We had to say goodbye this morning_  
 _But I'll be right back into your arms_  
 _in a bit my love, yeah yeah_  
 _I kept a polaroid of me kissing your cheek_  
 _And it was on the dashboard all the way_  
 _back To the house that's hard without you here_  
 _Back on the phone once again_  
 _All the time went so fast_  
 _Nothing's the same, but that's not a burden_  
 _Because you're worth all this so much more_

Kara was having a good time.

Laughing at something Brainy had just said.

Holding a bottle of beer that she was drinking for show.

The door opened, and Kara instinctively turned around, wondering who it might be.

Not in a million years she would have expected to see Lena Luthor standing on the threshold.

For a second, just a second, the world stopped moving and Kara forgot how to breathe properly.

“Luthor, there you are!” Alex smiled.

Kara thought she was going to murder her own sister.

“I didn’t known you’d be joining us.” Brainy commented, voicing Kara’s thoughts. “What a pleasant surprise.”

Kara was frozen.

Their eyes met, and Lena blinked twice, smiling weakly. “I brought wine.”

The people around them cheered, but Kara didn’t known what to do. She didn’t know what to say, or how to act. She stood where she was, frozen, her bottle of beer still in her hand, long forgotten. She glanced at her sister, how thought heat vision had nothing on how Kara was looking at her in that precise moment.

“Move.” Alex whispered. “Take a deep breath and try to behave like a human being.”

I am not a human being, Kara thought.

Alex nudged her in the ribs, and Kara shook her head. She stared as Lena took a step forward, then a second one. Suddenly, she was right in front of her, a slight frown on her face.

“Hello, Kara.” She said.

Kara realised soon enough that those two words had been quite difficult for Lena to pronounce. “Hey.”

She watched Lena open her mouth to say something, but felt a rush of sadness the moment the brunette closed her mouth again and turned to Alex. “What was that thing about mixing up the teams tonight?”

Alex shrugged. “Just an idea.”

“The best you’ve had in a long time.” Lena commented, walking towards the sofa.

Kara ended up being paired with Kelly, while Lena was with Brainy. Needless to say, the two were like a couple of genius monsters who knew the answer to every single question, even after Lena had basically drank a whole bottle of wine by herself.

“I’m sharing with Alex.” She whispered when Nia rolled her eyes at her.

“Alex is asleep.” Nia replied. “For that exact reason.”

When Kara had seen Lena walking in that night, she had feared for her life. She knew that Lena wouldn’t really harm her, but the shock had been so great she had forgotten that the brunette was actually a good person who wouldn’t even think about hurting her.

Maybe.

Of course the young super had never imagined finding herself sitting on the ground in Alex’s garden, with Lena by her side. She figured it was the wine, maybe Lena had forgotten about how angry she was, maybe she had forgotten the whole ordeal. But, then, Lena spoke.

“I thought we might as well talk.” Her voice was small, like a whisper. “If you’re up for it.”

Kara nodded quickly. “Of course.”

“How have you been?”

Kara hesitated. “I feel like empty might be the best word to describe it. You?”

“Hollow.”

The blonde smiled weakly. There was a moment of silence, then Lena spoke again. “I’m sorry.”

Kara was taken aback by the statement. “Say that again?”

“My reaction was extremely childish.” She explained. “I shouldn’t have disappeared. I was just so…”

“You don’t have to apologise for how you reacted.” Kara said. “Distance was what you needed.”

Lena was silent for a moment. The two of them sat next to each other, both staring at the sky until Lena took a deep breath and spoke again. “Thank you for your texts.”

“I just…” Kara let her voice trail off.

Lena quirked an eyebrow. “You just what?”

“I didn’t want you to think that I wasn’t thinking about you.” Kara commented. “Or that you were the only one suffering.”

Lena went silent again. Kara didn’t know if it was because she didn’t know what to say or if it was because she was still thinking about punching her in the face. She followed Lena’s lead, keeping her eyes closed as she enjoyed the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. The air was getting colder, and Kara savoured the cool breeze on her skin.

“Things are never going to be the same, are they?” She whispered after a while.

Kara didn’t have to open her eyes to see Lena shaking her head. “I’m afraid it’s not possible.”

“I kind of figured.” Kara replied. “Do… Do you think you’ll ever be able to forgive me?”

Lena looked at her. “This might be the most complicated situation I have ever found myself in. I… I’ve been thinking a lot lately. Trying to figure out what was going to happen, trying to picture a future for the two of us, and… I just can’t.”

“I understand.”

The brunette sighed. “I can’t because the future I was used to picturing has disappeared. Not because of what you did, not because of what either of us said…”

“Why, then?” Kara asked, a confused frown on her face.

Lena hesitated. “I think I’ve finally realised something that I’ve been too blind to see for a very long time.”

“It can’t be worse than finding out that I am Supergirl.” Kara pointed out, half smiling.

“It’s not bad.” Lena replied. “I think.”

Kara was even more confused than before. “What is it? You can tell me anything.”

“The reason why the whole Supergirl ordeal hurt me as much as it did is not because you lied to me for years.” Lena explained. “Well, not exclusively because of that.”

Kara looked at her, too scared to say anything. She looked at Lena as the brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Kara was getting worried, not knowing what to expect. She could tell that whatever Lena was about to say was a big deal, but she had no idea what it was.

“I fell in love with you.” Lena whispered. “Deeply, helplessly, uncontrollably. And you broke my heart.”


	5. Can't Help Falling in Love

_Wise men say only fools rush in_   
_But I can't help falling in love with you_   
_Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin_   
_Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?  
_ _Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
_ _Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be  
_ _Take my hand, take my whole life too  
_ _Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you_

Kara was silent.

Unable to speak. Her mouth was hanging slightly open and she was staring at Lena, who was now blinking furiously. “When… How long have you known?”

“With certainty? A couple of weeks, maybe.” Lena whispered. “But… I might have suspected it for a while.”

Kara nodded. “I think I realised I was in love with you when you got mad at Supergirl for not trusting you.”

“Yeah, that kind of…” Lena’s voice trailed off. “Wait, what?”

The blonde shrugged. “I mean, it was intense. And you were so cold, I wanted to cry all the time.”

“No, I meant… You said you’re in love with me?”

Kara smiled. “I did.”

“You…” Lena sighed, taking a step forward and pushing Kara. “You fucking asshole.”

The older girl gasped. “What’s that for?”

“You’re in love with me.”

Kara nodded. “Does that make me an asshole?”

“Not telling me makes you an asshole.” Lena clarified. “Being in love with me makes this whole ordeal much more complicated.”

Kara closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

“What for? Being in love with me?” Lena asked.

The super shook her head. “We’re in love. Do you realise how rare it is to fall for someone who loves you back? And I ruined everything.”

“It is rare, indeed.” Lena commented. “Maybe our happy ending is simply a bit further away than we expected it to be.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Look at you, being all positive and stuff.”

“You know they say that there are dreamers and realists in this world? And that they need each other? Dreamers need realists to avoid getting to close to the sun, while realists need dreamers to even get off the ground?” Lena asked, and Kara nodded. “I feel like that’s the perfect way to describe the two of us.”

Kara smiled. “With a Modern Family quote?”

“With a Modern Family quote.” Lena agreed. “And, before you ask, I do not watch that show. I just find that quote to be perfect in some occasions.”

The blonde nodded. “I see.”

“Okay, listen.” Lena began. “I’m in love with you and you’re in love with me.”

Kara nodded again, but didn’t say anything.

“But I can’t just pretend that you haven’t bene lying to me for years.” Lena continued. “I get your reasons for doing so, but I just can’t forget it. I can’t and I don’t want to.”

Kara blinked. “That seems fair. And, again, I’m sorry. A moment like this should be happy. It should bring us to tears and end with a kiss and kore tears.”

“Is that how you imagined it?”

Kara shook her head. “I have pictured this moment a thousand times. And it always ends with you laughing at me.”

“Always?”

“I had a dream once.” Kara explained, shaking her head slightly. “You were on your balcony, late at night. It was a summer night and you were enjoying the cold night breeze while sipping some scotch. You were standing there with your eyes closed and I could picture myself flying over L-Corp a few times before finally plucking up the courage to land and talk to you.”

Lena smiled. “So, you’re shy in your dreams.”

“You know how everything in dreams feels like it lasts a few seconds? Me flying over L-Corp felt like it lasted a couple of years, and I just couldn’t do it. I kept thinking about the countless of times I’d done it in real life, but it didn’t seem to help.”

The brunette tilted her head to one side. “Was your dream all about you flying over my building and looking at me?”

“No, because you opened your eyes and looked right into mine.” Kara whispered. “And that gave me the courage to land.”

Lena smiled, encouraging Kara to continue.

“So, I landed.” Kara said. “And I just said it. You didn’t get to say anything, because I woke up.”

Lena pursed her lips. “So, the only time I’m not laughing is when you wake up before I can react in any way?”

“Yes.” Kara nodded. “And tonight. You haven’t laughed, yet.”

Lena was silent for a second. “You’re definitely a dreamer.”

“And you’re definitely a realist.”


End file.
